


celui de droite est suspicieux et celui de gauche veut mon amour

by wheres-mickey (peijou)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peijou/pseuds/wheres-mickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mickey est affectueusement furtif</p><p>(traduction depuis <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1678613">soldmyscars</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	celui de droite est suspicieux et celui de gauche veut mon amour

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the right one's suspicious and the left one wants my love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678613) by [soldmyscars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldmyscars/pseuds/soldmyscars). 



> **NDA :**  
> 
> en gros, quatre fois où mickey fait sinueusement preuve d'affection, et une fois où il le fait délibérément. ♥
> 
> j'ai eu une mauvaise semaine et j'ai écrit ça pour me remonter le moral. c'est par pure auto-satisfaction. c'était censé être un one-shot du type 5+1, mais c'est devenu un 4+1. /haussement d'épaules
> 
> se situe, de façon très approximative, dans les trois premières saisons de la série.
> 
> le titre provient d'[amazing eyes](http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=vBCvwzTXDWY), par good old war, que je recommande d'écouter !
> 
> \---
> 
>  **NDT :**  trad d'après le one-shot de [soldmyscars](http://archiveofourown.org/users/soldmyscars/pseuds/soldmyscars), après son aimable autorisation. si vous êtes à l'aise avec l'anglais, je vous conseille d'aller lire [la version originale](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1678613), qui en vaut vraiment, vraiment la peine !

1.

« Nan, mec, tu fais n'importe quoi, là. Tu dois faire _a_ , _x_ , gauche, _b_ , _b_ , droite, _a_ , » dit Mickey. « C'est comme ça que tu bats ce boss. »

Il fait un bruit impatient quand Ian se plante à nouveau, ses doigts s'enfonçant sur les touches de la manette dans le mauvais ordre et pas assez rapidement pour éviter les grenades. Son joueur, un type en tenue de camouflage aux biceps saillants et aux cheveux coupés très courts, meurt à l'écran dans une explosion sanglante de peau, d'os et de boyaux.

Ian appuie sur le bouton pause et se tourne vers Mickey. « Pourquoi _toi_ tu le fais pas, puisque t'es si fort ? » Il tend la manette de manière à ce que Mickey la prenne. Ça l'amuse, même si son ego est légèrement blessé. Le fait qu'il sache que, dans la vraie vie, il serait capable de faire face à un combat comme celui-ci, lui permet de ne pas se sentir sérieusement attaqué dans sa confiance en lui.

À sa surprise, Mickey ne lui arrache pas la manette des mains. « Fais pas ton chieur, Firecrotch. » Il se penche tout près d'Ian, une ligne de chaleur le long de son flanc. « Recommence. Je vais t'aider. »

Ian déglutit, sa gorge sèche. Il relance le niveau.

Mickey est silencieux à côté de lui pendant la première partie du combat, observant avec attention l'écran et jetant un coup d’œil aux doigts d'Ian occasionnellement. Au bout de trois minutes, il acquiesce à sa propre attention. « Ah, regarde, c'est là que tu te plantes, » dit-il. Ses lèvres sont tout près de l'oreille d'Ian, sa respiration chaude, et Ian essaie de garder son attention concentrée sur le jeu.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ? » demande-t-il. Ça sort un peu tremblotant.

« Tu t'souviens de ce que j'ai dit ? » Voyant qu'Ian ne répond pas, Mickey laisse échapper un rire. Il pose sa man au-dessus de celle d'Ian sur la manette, guidant ses doigts sur les bons boutons. « Ok, voilà. Maintenant tu dois faire gauche—ouais, c'est ça. Maintenant, _b—_ hm. Bien, mec. »

Ian rougit au compliment.

Les mains de Mickey sont plus petites que les siennes, mais elles sont puissantes, et, de façon surprenante, douces quand elles en ont envie. Elles sont abîmées d'éraflures et de coupures – certaines anciennes et en train de se refermer, d'autres qui ont l'air fraîches – et ses pouces sont cornés, mais l'intérieur de ses poignets est doux en comparaison.

D'une façon ou d'un autre, Ian parvient à battre le boss, et Mickey sourit. « Biennn. Prends ça, bitch ! Ça t'plaît ? » il piaille, et Ian sourit aussi, bien qu'il ressente un sentiment de victoire pour une raison différente.

C'est décevant quand Mickey retire ses mains, mais avant qu'Ian puisse regretter trop longtemps leur départ, il se rend compte que Mickey est toujours aussi proche de lui qu'il lui est possible. Il ne se redécale pas de son côté du canapé. Il reste là, blottit contre Ian, jusqu'à ce qu'Iggy et Tony déboulent par la porte et il se jette plus loin comme si on lui avait tiré dessus.

 

2.

Ian dort.

Ou _était_ en train de dormir, jusqu'à ce qu'une ambulance, passant au loin, ne le réveille. Ian n'a d'ordinaire pas le sommeil léger (difficile de l'avoir dans une maison de six et un quartier où les tirs d'armes et le déclenchement d'alarmes de voitures sont monnaie courante) mais les sirènes l'ont toujours rendu nerveux.

Mickey ne fait aucun bruit, ce qui indique immédiatement à Ian qu'il ne dort pas non plus. Il essaie de faire comme s'il était en train, pourtant, ce qui est... bizarre. Ian l'écoute prendre des respirations profondes et égales, contrôlées avec soin.

D'habitude, il ronfle. Pas bruyamment – Ian n'a pas besoin de porter des bouchons ou quoi que ce soit – mais de temps en temps, un petit sifflement s'échappe de ses narines, et il renifle dans ce dans quoi il repose sa tête, que ce soit le coussin d'un canapé ou ses bras pliés ou le sol.

Là, ils sont tous deux allongés sur leurs côtés, têtes sur différents oreillers et corps séparés par une trentaine de centimètres. Ils ont décidé de dormir chez Ian après une nuit de grosse beuverie dans une soirée organisée par un ami de Lip. Ian a invité Mickey en promettant que de l'alcool gratuit serait de la partie, et c'est tout ce qu'il avait eu besoin de dire pour le convaincre de venir. Vers la fin de la nuit, ils pouvaient à peine tenir debout et il se sont endormis aussitôt après avoir trébuché jusqu'en haut des escaliers.

Ian peut sentir un vague élancement dans ses tempes et une douleur au niveau du bas de son crâne, signe qu'une gueule de bois est sur le point de se déclencher, sans avoir encore frappé. Il devrait probablement aller leur chercher une carafe d'eau et de l'ibuprofen histoire qu'ils n'aient pas trop mal au réveil, mais il est trop fatigué pour se lever. Sa montre, qui a pour option de s'allumer dans le noir (dont Mickey s'est moqué la première fois qu'il l'a vue, et qui lui a valu d'être traité de « putain de loser ») lui indique qu'il n'est que trois heures du matin.

Ian cligne des yeux, sa vision trouble, en étouffant un bâillement. Il ne veut pas se rendormir, pas tout de suite, mais garder les yeux ouverts devient difficile. Il envisage de murmurer quelque chose dans le noir, de rompre le silence pour gagner l'attention de Mickey, mais il est trop curieux de savoir la raison derrière sa ruse, et ne veut pas faire peur à Mickey au point de le faire se lever d'un bond et de le laisser. Un Mickey bourré est beaucoup plus facilement amené à s'endormir à côté de lui qu'un Mickey sobre, après tout.

Et puis une chose se produit, qui fait disparaître d'Ian toute idée de sommeil, comme s'il avait tout simplement zappé. Il observe avec de grands yeux, qui vont en s'agrandissant, Mickey qui commence à se rapprocher lentement, en arrière, sur le matelas. Vers lui. Mickey s'immobilise quand le châlit craque, retenant sa respiration, et quand il jette un coup d’œil par dessus son épaule, Ian ferme rapidement les yeux. Il ouvre la bouche, détend sa mâchoire et se met à respirer par la bouche, et ressent plutôt qu'il n'entend Mickey soupirer de soulagement.

Il faut encore quarante-cinq secondes, que Ian compte dans sa tête, avant que les draps ne se mettent à bruisser à nouveau. Mickey continue à se rapprocher de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que, finalement, il arrête de bouger. Ian ouvre les yeux. Il remercie le ciel d'être encore à moitié soûl et assez calme pour empêcher son pouls de battre comme un tambour fou, autrement il est certain que Mickey s'en rendrait compte et comprendrait qu'il est réveillé.

Maintenant, ils se touchent presque, des hanches jusqu'aux épaules, à peine un centimètre entre eux. Ian comprend ce que Mickey est en train de faire, et s'il n'était pas aux premières loges pour en témoigner, il n'y croirait probablement pas.

Mickey essaie de se blottir contre lui. Mickey essaie de lui faire un _câlin_. Il veut qu'Ian le serre dans ses bras.

L'expression d'Ian s'adoucit. Timidement, mais pas trop timidement, Ian lève son bras et l'amène autour de Mickey, il le tire contre sa poitrine, sa paume trouvant sa place sur ses côtes. Une de ses jambes se plie et bouge pour se faufiler entre celles de Mickey, comme s'il s'étirait pour être mieux installé, et il laisse échapper un petit gargouillement endormi contre le duvet doux des cheveux de Mickey, au niveau de sa nuque.

La réaction de Mickey est tout bonnement incroyable. Il soupire à nouveau, toute la tension quittant son corps d'une façon qui laisserait penser qu'il a en quelque sorte perdu ses os, que Ian ne lui a jamais vue. Ian observe le côté de son visage, voit sa joue se gonfler un peu, et sait qu'il est en train de sourire. Ian sourit aussi, emplissant ses poumons de son odeur.

Son cœur s'emballe quand Mickey attrape son avant-bras, comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'Ian n'allait pas essayer de se dépêtrer de lui.

Avec Mickey ainsi, vulnérable dans ses bras, Ian est envahit d'une envie de le protéger et se dit que  _non, je ne vais pas te laisser partir_.

 

3.

C'est un vendredi après-midi et ils sont dans le bus. Ils sont serrés comme dans une boîte à sardines, des corps enserrant Ian et Mickey de toutes parts. Tous les sièges étant pris, ils sont obligés de rester debout, essayant de ne pas donner des coups de coudes aux gens dans le même temps. Ce qui arrive quand même quelque fois, et Ian sourit pour s'excuser quand il le peut. Il ne se sent pas aussi désolé qu'il le paraît, surtout quand il se prend un doigt d'honneur pour son dérangement, mais contrairement à certains, il sait faire bon usage de ses bonnes manières.

Mickey est en face de lui, cramponné au dossier d'un des sièges, une mine renfrognée bien en place sur son visage, sa bouche tirée vers le bas d'un air maussade. Ian veut se moquer Mickey parce qu'il boude, mais se faire cogner ne semble pas très amusant dans les circonstances actuelles.

Malheureusement, ça finit par être trop mignon pour ne pas en rire, et un petit gloussement s'échappe de lui avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher.

« Quoi ? » grogne Mickey, ses sourcils bondissant vers le haut de son front. Déjà sur la défensive. Caractéristique.

Ian secoue la tête et joint ses lèvres, retenant un sourire. « Rien, » dit-il. « Quelques arrêts avant le nôtre. »

Mickey plisse les yeux suspicieusement à son attention pendant un moment, avant de regarder autre part, irritable. « Ouais, encore heureux. J'ai besoin d'une clope. »

« Mmm, » Ian acquiesce. Une taffe ou deux serait sympa. Son paquet est vide, mais il tirera sur celle de Mickey.

Partager une cigarette, la faire passer de l'un à l'autre, est la chose la plus proche d'un baiser à laquelle il aura droit en public. Non pas qu'il lui en tienne spécialement rigueur. Pouvoir observer les lèvres de Mickey s'envelopper autour du filtre sur lequel sa bouche a été, encore un peu humide de sa salive, remue toujours un sentiment ardent et possessif dans le creux de son estomac.

Étant seulement à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Ian doit incliner sa tête vers l'avant pour regarder Mickey dans les yeux, se balançant légèrement à cause du mouvement du bus alors qu'il accélère, et ajustant sa prise autour de la poignée qui pend du plafond. Ian se rappelle de l'époque où Mickey et lui étaient presque de la même taille, et il avoue plutôt apprécier la façon dont il le dépasse un peu maintenant. Ça lui donne une plus grande marge de manœuvre pour le bousculer un peu quand ils baisent, aussi.

Mickey ne fait plus attention à lui, il fixe le sol à la place et cogne sa botte contre la barre en métal à leurs pieds, donc Ian décide de faire usage du temps où Mickey est distrait pour faire le plein – pour juste le _regarder_ , sans interruption pour une fois. Depuis ses phalanges tatouées jusqu'à ses bras, jusqu'à sa clavicule qui dépasse du col de son sweat marron, jusqu'à la colonne de son cou et la courbe de sa mâchoire. Ses lèvres. La légère courbure penchée de son nez, provenant sans doute d'une précédente cassure. Ses yeux bleus, si bleus, cachés derrière ses cils. Ses cils déployés le long de ses joues pâles.

Quand il cligne les yeux, ils font penser à Ian aux ailes d'un colibri. Ils sont son trait le plus délicat – non pas que Mickey apprécierait qu'Ian fasse référence à quoi que ce soit de lui comme étant _délicat_ , mais Mickey ne peut pas lire ses pensées – et de couleur claire, curieusement, ils attrapent le soleil depuis la fenêtre et reflètent un brun doré, presque blond.

C'est rare qu'il puisse voir Mickey d'aussi près, face à face, et là, Mickey ne peut pas s'enfuir ou lui tourner le dos, même s'il le voulait. Ils sont tous deux piégés, mais Ian est bien là où il veut être.

Le regard d'Ian se pose sur les sourcils de Mickey, la paire la plus expressive qu'il ait jamais rencontrée, quand le bus ralentit par à-coups à un arrêt. Plus de gens s'empilent à l'intérieur qu'il n'y en a qui sortent dehors, au plus grand désarroi de tous, et dans un effort pour faire de la place, Mickey se retrouve éjecté en avant par la foule. Personne n'entend son bruyant « putain ! » dans le bruit et Ian reçoit soudain un Mickey extrêmement grincheux de son côté.

Ils en sont presque à se serrer dans les bras, Mickey les jetant autour d'Ian quand il trébuche, ses doigts s'agrippant à sa veste pour se rattraper. Ian rit de l'expression sur son visage, lequel devient rouge et nerveux sous une couche d'énervement, et ça lui vaut un coup de pied de Mickey dans le tibia.

« Aïe, » se plaint Ian en grimaçant.

« Ouais, bien mérité, abruti, » grommelle Mickey.

Mickey ne le lâche pas – il ne peut pas vraiment, ils sont sérieusement pris en sandwich – et quand Ian amène sa main libre dans le creux du dos de Mickey, Mickey, résigné, cale sa tête sous le menton d'Ian et ajoute, « C'est vraiment trop stupide. Je prends plus jamais le bus avec toi, Gallagher. »

Ses paroles sont étouffées, et malgré leur contenu, il n'a pas l'air moitié aussi grincheux qu'avant.

C'est fou, mais Ian a même l'impression que Mickey presse un sourire contre son cou.

Il doit être en train d'imaginer.

 

4.

Ian aime être au-dessus. Il aime le contrôle. Il aime la façon dont il peut être en charge du rythme. Il aime se glisser dans l'espace étroit et chaud de Mickey et il _adore_ voir à quel point Mickey aime recevoir sa queue. Il aime que Mickey aime à être commandé un chouïa, qu'il l'assume ou non.

Il prend son pied en faisant perdre ses moyens à Mickey, quand il lui souffle à quel point c'est bon quand il le prend, quand il l'entend supplier pour plus, plus fort, plus vite, putain, _s'te plaît_. Quand il doigte Mickey et qu'il courbe ses doigts _juste comme il faut_ , et qu'il est récompensé par une plainte, qui se transforme en gémissement, quand il se les enfonce en lui avec empressement. Quand il est celui qui arrache des cris à Mickey parce qu'il lui bouffe le cul tellement bien et tellement longtemps qu'il n'y tient plus.

Il aime que Mickey soit un passif en manque d'affection, et qu'il n'en ait pas honte. La façon dont il se défait de son pantalon et se penche en avant avant même qu'Ian ait fait passer son t-shirt au-dessus de sa tête, regardant par dessus son épaule avec impatience et avec un désespoir brûlant. La façon il ne semble pas se rendre compte à quel point il est séduisant, parce qu'il veut ce qu'il veut et qu'il va l'avoir.

Occasionnellement, comme en ce moment, il donne à Mickey l'illusion d'être en charge.

Tout commence par Mickey qui enfourche sa queue et se coule sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'Ian soit tout du long en lui. Il fait ça rapidement et sans pitié aucune, et les deux pairs d'orteils fléchissent. Mickey a un petit sourire satisfait quand Ian grogne, et il fait pivoter ses hanches en une lente, tortueuse ondulation. Ian tente de saisir ses hanches pour le soulever, pour qu'il _bouge_ , mais Mickey attrape ses poignets et les guide au-dessus de sa tête.

« J'ai dit que tu pouvais faire ça ? » il lui demande, sa voix montant légèrement dans les aigus à la fin, alors qu'Ian utilise sa position pour s'enfoncer en lui, visant sa prostate.

Ian le regarde et imite son air suffisant. « T'as pas dit que je pouvais pas, » il répond, et Mickey grommelle.

C'est l'exact quantité de provocation qu'il fallait pour que Mickey commence à le monter, et Mickey ne le déçoit pas. Il commence à monter et descendre à une allure brutale, sans leur laisser le temps de respirer. À un moment, au niveau des deux minutes, le sourire de Mickey disparaît. Sa prise se desserre et il semble oublier de maintenir Ian en place, et commence simplement à se concentrer sur la sensation que le procure le membre d'Ian quand il glisse dans et hors de lui. Il se _laisse faire_ , perdu en dans la sensation, ses sourcils se fronçant un peu plus avec chaque poussée. Il se mord la lèvre durement et Ian sait qu'il étouffe des bruits qui ne demandent qu'à être libérés.

Sa liberté retrouvée, Ian reprend immédiatement les reines, il attrape les hanches de Mickey et pose ses pieds à plat sur le matelas pour commencer à le pénétrer.

Ce n'est pas très long après ça. Mickey jouit avec un grand, « Putain, ah, _putain !_  » et souille son ventre. Sans avoir été touché.

Le regarder, et sentir qu'il se resserre autour de lui fait prendre la même trajectoire à Ian, et il suit Mickey en sifflant son nom dans un gémissement. Il continue à exécuter des va-et-vients après leurs éjaculations jusqu'à ce que Mickey gémisse, hyper sensible, et il ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement.

Mickey se laisse tomber sur lui, haletant, sa peau transpirante. Il pèse son poids, mais Ian aime bien. Il caresse les cuisses de Mickey tandis qu'il redescendent et Mickey le lui permet, probablement parce qu'il est moitié mort. Ian se sent plutôt satisfait de lui-même.

Alors qu'il essaie de se retirer de Mickey, se sentant faiblir en lui, Mickey contracte autour de lui à nouveau, le gardant à l'intérieur. Les doigts d'Ian s'interrompent dans leurs caresses. Il cligne des yeux. Il essaie de regarder Mickey dans les yeux mais son visage est tourné de l'autre côté, ses yeux fermés.

« Laisse-moi récupérer, putain, » il maugrée.

Mickey n'a jamais eu besoin de temps pour « récupérer » jusqu'à présent. D'habitude, il se laisse rouler loin d'Ian et il commence à remettre son boxer, ou bien il va chercher ses cigarettes.

« Ok, » dit Ian doucement.

Ian aime aussi le côté doux du sexe. Les choses douces qu'il ne _font_ pas, n'ont jamais faites. Il aime prendre soin des gens. Il aime apporter du réconfort.

Il entend le changement dans la respiration de Mickey. Baisse les yeux vers lui à nouveau. Il s'est endormi, la bouche ouverte.

Ian passe un long moment à le fixer, empli d'une sensation de bien-être suite à son orgasme, se délectant du fait qu'ils soient encore joints ensemble, et de l'air paisible qu'arbore Mickey.

Il se laisse dériver dans un état de complet contentement.

 

+1

Après avoir reçu un sms énigmatique de Mickey, qui lui donne rendez-vous à neuf heures à une adresse inconnue, Ian s'est trituré les méninges toute la journée pour essayer de savoir si ce n'était que pour un plan-cul, ou bien pour quelque chose de plus. Il en devient si distrait au travail que Linda le renvoie à la maison en avance et Lip se moque de lui parce qu'il vérifie cinquante-sept fois son portable pour relire le sms. Il ne se monte pas la tête – se convainc de ne pas le faire – jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à l'adresse et voie ce que Mickey a préparé, et il s'en prend presque les pieds de surprise.

Ils sont sur le toit d'un immeuble abandonné. Il y a une bouteille à moitié vide de Jack Daniel's et un sac chiffonné de burgers et de frites entre eux. Il y a une couverture usée étalée en dessous d'eux. Il n'y a pas de bougies ou de fleurs, bien entendu, mais c'est évident que Mickey a fait beaucoup d'efforts et Ian est tellement charmé qu'il se dit que son bonheur pourrait éclairer toute la ville. Mickey baisse la tête et envoie balader son admiration d'un geste de la main.

Ils fument la beuh pendant un moment, et Mickey dévore sa nourriture comme s'il n'avait pas eu de repas digne de ce nom depuis des années (il n'en a probablement pas eu, en réalité). Ian prend son temps. C'est une médiocre tentative d'étirer cet agréable moment en sa compagnie, pour le faire durer plus longtemps. Il ne veut pas que ça finisse.

Mickey lui jette des coups d’œil à la dérobée toute la nuit, quand il croit qu'Ian ne le voit pas. Il se passe la langue sur les lèvres et les mordille à maintes reprises et allume maladroitement sa cigarette. Il est nerveux à propos de quelque chose.

Ian fait comme s'il ne remarquait rien et attend patiemment que Mickey dise ce qu'il a à dire. Il se repose sur ses coudes et penche la tête en arrière pour regarder le ciel. Sa bouche se fend d'un sourire quand il repense à l'ironie de la situation. _Putain, tu veux quoi, étaler une couverture et regarder les étoiles filantes après ?_

Mickey prend une respiration audible et Ian pivote du regard. Mickey le regarde droit dans les yeux, déterminé et inébranlable pour la première fois de la soirée. Ses yeux alternent quelques fois, rapidement, entre la bouche d'Ian et ses yeux, et une sensation s'abat dans le creux de son estomac, d'anticipation qui bouillonne en lui.

C'est alors que Mickey se penche vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il presse ses lèvres contre celles d'Ian et elles atterrissent de façon inégale. Il est maladroit, comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de faire ça bien, comme s'il n'avait jamais embrassé qui que ce soit auparavant, et sa main tremble quand il la pose sur la joue d'Ian. Il ne laisse même pas à Ian le temps de l'embrasser en retour avant de se retirer. Il a l'air de s'embarrasser lui-même, et se retourne, comme s'il s'attend à ce qu'Ian se moque de lui, mais Ian saisit son épaule à la place. « Attends, non, viens, » il murmure, et bascule doucement le menton de Mickey en arrière afin de le rejoindre pour un deuxième essai.

Ian ajuste l'angle cette fois-ci, met suffisamment de pression pour ce ne soit ni trop doux ni trop ferme, et ils tombent naturellement en rythme. La main de Mickey glisse sur sa hanche, la saisissant et la serrant. Ian administre à Mickey un gentil coup de langue dans la commissure de ses lèvres, et Mickey le laisse entrer. Il a un goût de whisky et de gras de fast-food, avec une touche douce-amère de fumée de tabac.

Ils se séparent, étourdis, cherchant les yeux de l'autre, et se penchent à nouveau en même temps.

**Author's Note:**

>  **NDT** (de nouveau)  **:**
> 
> En espérant que ça vous ait plu, n'hésitez surtout pas à [aller dire un mot à l'auteur original de ce travail](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/show_comments?work_id=1678613) !  
> [profil AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/soldmyscars/pseuds/soldmyscars) de soldmyscars pour lire toutes ses autres fics + son [tumblr](http://www.ifisoldmyscars.tumblr.com/)
> 
> J'espère également que la traduction était bonne. Traduire du smut en français est toujours un peu délicat, heh. Dites-moi (s'il y a des lecteurs francophones) si d'autres trad vous diraient !


End file.
